


刻骨

by evilpumpkin



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24638224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilpumpkin/pseuds/evilpumpkin
Summary: Warning：幸村精市单方性转 / 伪骨科 / 生子
Relationships: Sanada Genichirou/Yukimura Seiichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	刻骨

**Author's Note:**

> Warning：幸村精市单方性转 / 伪骨科 / 生子

向风海岸传来海神的召唤，寺庙里响起归家的讯号，迷蒙细雨飘荡在绿草苍翠的山谷间，濡湿了白色棺木上随风轻颤的花环。

挖土机扬起翻斗，熟练地将一丕丕黄土洒向地下六英尺。待最后一丕黄土掀起又落下，一切终于重归宁静，唯有那略显不平的新填土层似在无声地炫耀——又一个陨落的灵魂，从此长眠神庙谷。

送葬队伍开始涣散，不多久便只余寥寥数人。

风雨又劲猛了些，幸村精市颤抖着裹紧了修身的黑色风衣。

她低声哀喃：“妈妈……”

“别淋雨了，会生病的。”

一柄巨大的黑色雨伞撑过她的头顶。同时，还有一只宽阔的臂膀坚定地揽住了她的肩。

风雨骤停。

熟悉的体温和味道，足以让她放下全部戒备，安心倚靠在来人胸口。

“弦一郎哥哥，”她哀戚的话语落在他耳中却像是撒娇，“你和赤也，是我在世上唯一的亲人了。”

真田弦一郎一时不知该如何安慰她，只好将她拥得更紧，在她耳畔一遍遍重复“没事，我在”。

旁人只当他们兄妹情深，难解丧母之痛，自觉不宜打扰二人，便互相使使眼色，一同退去了。

“哥哥，怎么会来呢？”

“惠里香夫人是我父亲的继室，我的继母，从小待我也算不错。她溘然长逝，我总要来送一程。”

“只是为了妈妈吗？”

“……也是想来安慰一下你。”

“那哥哥，要亲我一下。”

幸村得寸进尺地踮起脚尖，搂住了真田的脖颈。

真田从来没学会过拒绝幸村，即使内心明知在继母墓前亲吻继妹十分不妥，仍然任由她贴上了自己的嘴唇。

“有哥哥照顾我，妈妈一定会很放心。”

十五岁那年，真田弦一郎亲眼目睹父亲领着幸村惠里香和她的小女儿进门，郑重地告诉他，从今以后她们就是他的母亲和妹妹。

他欣然接受。

对于那位光艳动人的惠里香夫人，他既不喜爱，也不厌恶，只遵照父亲的意思称她为“惠里香妈妈”，在同一屋檐下也和她保持着相当礼貌的距离。但惠里香夫人的女儿幸村精市就不同了。她十四岁，美丽娴静，空闲时就独自一人在家中的阳光房作画，举手投足间尽是与年龄不相符的优雅，一颦一笑都能让真田神魂颠倒。

真田仍记得少年时的自己常常躲在阳光房外，偷看幸村画画。忽然某天，幸村察觉了他的存在，转头对他莞尔一笑——

自此，他正式万劫不复。

少年的喜爱很快伴随着第二性征发育添上了浓重的情欲色彩。起初，他为自己把继妹当作幻想对象感到万分羞耻，甚至用了冰水泡澡这种令人啼笑皆非的方式试图强行阻截自己的欲望。

结果当然徒劳无功。他就开始自暴自弃。

他的幻想一天比一天更大胆，从藏在窗帘后蜻蜓点水般的轻吻，到入夜后悄悄潜入继妹房间和她相互抚摸，再到最后肆无忌惮地躲在浴室里和继妹激吻交缠。他疯狂地自渎，明明每次发泄后都会在心中对幸村深感歉意，后悔不迭，却又在幻想泛滥时止不住将手伸向那处昂扬的雄起。

周而复始，恶性循环。

后来有那么一天，阳光正好，温暖和熙，恰如幸村的微笑。他锁上房门，在卧室中尽情自慰，口中呼喊的自然也是幸村的名字。

就在高潮将近时，衣柜门“喀嚓”一声开了，幻想中的少女一身鹅黄色碎花连衣裙，娇俏地从衣柜里探出身子。

“原来哥哥也喜欢我，真是太好了。”

“我……我……”真田无法解释面前的窘况。

“如果是哥哥的话，要我做什么都可以哦。”

幸村的裙子落到她的脚边，真田终是没能抵挡住诱惑。两人在淡金色的暖阳里同时失去了童贞。

初尝禁果之后便是对对方身体更深刻的迷恋，两人每周都会幽会两三次，有时是在深夜的家中，有时会去情侣酒店，最疯狂的一次是在真田父亲的车里——他们偷了他的车钥匙，在逼仄狭窄的车后座上尝试各种姿势，泛滥的体液污浊了座位皮套，他们花了好久才清理干净。

这段不可告人的关系一直持续到幸村二十一岁，被幸村惠里香送去夏威夷留学为止。

离开日本的前夜，幸村翻阳台溜进真田的卧室，在那张两人初试云雨的大床上再一次同真田肢体交缠。

而她万万没想到的是，这离别前的欢愉会令她珠胎暗结。十个月后，她瞒着除真田外的所有家人，在夏威夷生下了两人的孩子。

那是一个秀气的男孩，继承了真田的黑发和她的自然卷，个子小小的，哭声却震天响。出于种种原因，她不能给孩子冠以真田或幸村的姓氏，于是便给他起名叫做切原赤也。

“我希望他果断勇敢，永远怀有一颗赤子之心，”她在电话里这样告诉真田，“哥哥应该不会有什么意见吧？”

“不会，很好的名字。”真田说。

之后幸村再未回到日本，真田倒是每年都抽空到夏威夷看望她和赤也。数年后，真田父亲去世，幸村惠里香便也搬回了夏威夷——她本就是檀香山出身的第三代日裔移民，为爱远渡重洋，如今挚爱已逝，她已没有任何留在日本的理由。这事她说得轻巧潇洒，却急坏了幸村和真田，一旦惠里香回到夏威夷和幸村一起生活，势必会对跟在她身边的赤也起疑心。无奈之下，幸村匆匆找了一份在湾区的平面设计工作，赶在母亲到来前，带着赤也飞往加州。

脱离了父母的控制，真田往来美国比过去更加频繁。他不得不承认，他对幸村母子是有愧的——特别是赤也，稚子何其无辜，却生来就要承担父母的肆意妄为所带来的结果。作为家族丑闻般存在的私生子，赤也不能在公共场所叫爸爸妈妈，也不能和父母表现得过于亲密。一言蔽之，他不能像其他受父母疼爱的孩子一样长大。出于愧疚，真田只能极力在其他方面弥补赤也。每次来到加州，他都会给幸村母子留下一笔不小的钱，幸村曾劝他不要这么做，说自己赚得够多，两个人花绰绰有余，他多来宠宠赤也就好，但他真田弦一郎何等固执，一口咬定幸村带着赤也辛苦，不仅不停手，反而变本加厉，回到日本后仍然三天两头往幸村账户里打钱。

这让幸村十分无奈。

幸村惠里香走得很突然，前一天晚上还在和女儿视讯，后一天幸村就接到惠里香律师的电话，说母亲毫无征兆地晕倒被送进了急救室，情况非常不好。幸村只得将赤也暂时托付给交好的同事，开车直奔旧金山机场，搭乘最近一班飞机前往檀香山。

惠里香的状况急转直下，等到幸村跌跌撞撞地冲进病房，心电图已是笔直的一条线。

她强迫自己冷静下来处理母亲的后事。她原本打算将母亲的遗体运回日本，和真田的父亲葬在一起——他们两人虽是半路夫妻，感情却十分深厚，死后同穴而眠亦不足为奇。然而惠里香的律师却拿出一份早先立好的遗嘱，遗嘱中白纸黑字地写着她死后要葬在欧胡岛北部卡内奥赫的神庙谷，同早逝的父母和哥哥在一起。母亲说得这样清楚，幸村不得不尊重她的意愿，为她在神庙谷购下一方小小的归宿。

惠里香生性低调，不愿张扬，迁回檀香山后也少与人来往，因此幸村只邀请了母亲一方的近亲和生前密友来出席葬礼。

她没想过真田会来。

风小了些，雨仍没有半点停下的意思。幸村蹲下身，从手提包里拿出一块纯白的手绢，轻轻擦拭惠里香墓碑上的水珠——神庙谷里少见传统立式墓碑，多数人选择用一块平放的大理石小牌子作为生命的终点，惠里香也不例外。她的墓处在山谷中较高的位置，放眼望去，大片碧绿的鲜草间掩抑着无数类似的小牌子。他们都曾是鲜活的人。

幸村道：“之前我不明白妈妈为何一定要葬在这儿，现在我懂了，这里风景那么美，还有她的家人。她不会孤单了。”

“是啊，这里真的很美。”真田机械性地重复了一遍。

“哥哥，会觉得孤单吗？”纤长的玉指虚搭上伞柄处略显粗糙的大手，小指上的钻戒在阴雨之下仍闪闪发光。真田没有回答，幸村便自顾自地说下去：“我的话，经常会感到孤单呢……赤也是个好孩子，但是，还是会孤单的。”

“……我以后尽量再多陪陪你，我是说，你们。”

“哥哥还是先顾好在日本的生意吧，毕竟真田家上下十几口人，都指望哥哥给他们生活费呢，”幸村轻嗤一声，“如果他们知道哥哥私下给我和赤也汇了这么多钱，怕是会把哥哥的房子都掀掉。”

而后她不再说话，默默伏在真田肩头。她的身子微微颤动，风衣下流出断断续续的抽泣，沾湿了真田的肩膀。两人保持着这样的姿势，很久很久，久到雨过天晴，阳光明媚一如他们初探人事的那个午后。

“哥哥，我们走吧。”

幸村抬起头，眼角残留着未干的泪痕，笑靥如花。

“我该和妈妈说再见了。”

两人驱车沿檀香山61号公路往海边走，那里有幸村学生时代惠里香出资为她购置的房产——真田对这栋房子也很熟悉，早年他来看望幸村时，两人便时常在二楼的落地窗前缠绵温存。幸村离开檀香山前，特地聘请了一位房产经理人，吩咐他每个月请人来打扫房屋，清洗更换各类用品，确保她可以随时返回居住。因此尽管她这次来得颇为匆忙，住得却也还算舒心。

一进门幸村就催促真田快去洗澡，还伸手掸了掸真田被雨水浸透的袖管：“哥哥一心给我打伞，连自己淋了雨都没注意到，快点洗澡换件衣服吧，不然感冒可就糟了。”

真田拗不过，被她连拉带撞地推进浴室，啪嗒一声反锁了门。

洗个澡也好，湿答答的衣服黏在身上，怪难受的。真田这样想着，除尽了身上衣物，抬脚迈入比浴室瓷砖略低一些的淋浴房。水声哗啦啦地响起，迷糊了他的视线。

不锈钢架上摆着一排洗发精和沐浴乳，一看就是幸村精心挑选的植物香氛产品。真田算是典型的东亚男人，自然不中意花香——他骨子里就觉得那是女性专属的味道，然而此刻又没有别的选择，再三挑拣之下便选了一款清新柠檬味的沐浴套装。

热水急吼吼地冲刷过淋雨后紧绷的皮肤，他舒服极了。

就在这时，浴室的门开了。

真田心中一紧，关掉淋浴房的水龙头，聚拢的雾气很快散去，他看到幸村站在淋浴房外。

她就那么坦荡荡地站在那儿，一丝不挂，让他看了个通透。雨水在蓝紫色发间连成断线的珠子，从发梢处不紧不慢地流向那对形状美好的乳房。

幸村的身材保持得相当好，小腹平坦，胸臀挺翘，如果不刻意点出，绝对不会有人认为她曾经生育过。她的肤质肉眼可见地细腻，一丝毛孔也没有，整个人白得发光——不是那种毫无血色的病态苍白，而是熠熠生辉、富有生命活力的亮白。她就是一道光——

“我可以，和哥哥一起吗？”

她朱唇轻启，面露桃花，未等真田回应便径自踩入淋浴房，拥住了他因不安而绷紧的身体。她的手不安分地游走在他结实的腹肌，柔软的胸部来回碾磨他的背，绝妙的触感令他血脉偾张。

然后她嗅了嗅他的脖子，悠悠道：“哥哥的味道，真的很好闻。”

真田再无法忍受了。他低吼一声，扣住幸村的手腕，转身将她牢牢抵在水汽弥漫的墙壁上。

“哥哥？”前一秒还在大胆勾引他的人顷刻变成一只受惊的小猫，水灵灵的蓝紫色眸子里盛满了惊讶和无辜。

若是别的男人见她这幅模样，免不得怜香惜玉，再硬的心肠也泡化了，但早已习惯她手段的真田清楚地知道，这不过是她引诱自己的另一种方式，她铁了心要用身体拉自己共沉沦。

水龙头再一次被打开，热水如滚油般尽情地浇灌两具燃烧起熊熊欲火的肉体，他们撕咬，他们亲吻，他们恶意抚弄抠挖对方最隐秘的部位，渗溢的体液融化在一地的积水里冲向下水道。

不够，不够，还远远不够。

真田被情欲熏红了眼，直接一脚踹开淋浴房的玻璃门，单手把幸村往肩上一扛，赤着脚噔噔噔地上了楼，所经之处一路水痕。

他把幸村丢在落地窗前的波斯地毯上，埋头在她的双腿间舔舐那会流蜜的花蕾。幸村被他舔得下身发痒，她狠狠地揪紧他的头发，极力扭动身子想要挣脱，不想却反倒给了真田机会，将舌头刺进她的身体。

“哥哥！不要这样！”她仰面朝天，蹬着小腿苦苦哀求。真田的挑逗非但没有纾解她的欲望，反而令她饥渴难耐，体液横流，恨不得真田下一秒就提枪上阵，给自己个痛快。

真田在那处禁地流连往返，又舔又摸，还故意发出啧啧的水声，羞得幸村用手遮住了脸。真田玩够了她下身，又摸索着往上爬了些，抓着她圆润的乳房肆意揉捏了一会，将两只乳房用力挤成一团，一口咬住了左边的乳头，模仿婴儿喝奶的样子吮吸起来。幸村又羞又气，偏生又被他弄得浑身无力，只得软软地敲打他的脑袋算是泄愤。

“哥哥好过分！”她撅起嘴，娇嗔地瞪向真田。

真田换了一边，含住她右侧乳头，一边吸一边口齿不清地问：“很过分吗……这……不是你想要的……吗？”

“哥！哥！”幸村加重了语气，双手卡住真田的脖子，“这样我不舒服！”

“那怎样才会舒服呢？”真田放开她的胸部，坐起身握住已然硬挺的下身，虚骑在她胸口，下流地拍打她的乳房，“是想要它吗？”

“呜……”

被那对漂亮的乳房夹着会是怎样的感觉呢？真田舔了舔嘴角，坏心眼地把肉棒塞进幸村双乳间，握着她的乳房，模拟性交的动作来回抽插。温软细嫩的乳房紧密包裹着热硬的肉棒，令他无比舒适。

以前怎么没发现这对宝贝的妙处呢？他暗暗自责，这样下去，也许在本垒前就能发射一次了。

肉棒杵磨着娇嫩的胸部皮肤，擦出深浅交错的红痕。真田愈加兴奋，下身涨到发疼，他按着幸村的双乳冲刺好几下，突然抽出肉棒，毫不留情地将白浊洒在幸村脸上。

突如其来的颜射令幸村始料未及，她条件反射式地抹了一把脸颊，指间尽是腥膻的粘腻。

“你……”

“现在不叫哥哥了吗？真是没礼貌的妹妹，”真田故意弹了一下幸村的乳头，“那样的话，我可是不会让你舒服的。”他俯下身，意犹未尽地舔弄了两记幸村的小腹，又退回她双腿间，拨弄起她水光潋滟的蜜穴。

他慢慢探入一根手指。即使过去十多年里和他做过无数回，甚至后来还给他生了小孩，幸村的穴道依旧紧窄湿润，叫他欲罢不能。

但是今天，他不想她那么快满足。他要她表演一场好戏。

穴道内的手指增加到三根，暖热的充盈感让幸村终于忍不住有了反应。她有些吃力地支起身子，皱着眉盯住真田的手腕，猜测他下一步的动作。

“喜欢哥哥这样吗？”并拢的手指在幸村体内缓慢蠕动，擦碰过内壁，挤出稀稀落落的汁水。另一只手则沾了些溢出的汁水，色情地拍涂在幸村的小腹。

幸村不服气地冷笑：“哥哥是年纪大了那里不行了么？想用手指糊弄我。”

“只要技术够，手指也可以让你爽到。”

话音未落，真田突然加快手指进出速度，三根手指轮流冲向幸村内部，刺激得她一下瘫软了身子，躺在地毯上任君鱼肉。浅粉色的薄唇里除了浪叫呻吟再吐不出其他话语。

真田不是第一次做这种事，因而轻而易举便摸到了那敏感的一点。指间微硬的薄茧绕着那点打圈碰撞，激出更多水液，蜿蜒打湿了幸村身下的地毯。

美人陷入欲望的泥沼，神色迷离，目光涣散，美不胜收。真正的好戏却还在后头。

幸村的穴道随真田的动作越收越紧，真田知道她大限将至，很快便可欣赏到极致美景，手下的力道又加重了几分，在幸村体内大开大合地冲撞进出。一时间水声潺潺，浪花四溅。

“啊，啊！哥哥！要……要去了……”

幸村浑身燥热，无助地攥住了身下的地毯，浓纤合度的玉体筋挛了好几下，一道水柱自大张的双腿间喷涌而出，洋洋洒洒地落在真田身上。

真田缓缓地抽出早已湿透的手指，轻拍一下仍在渗水的蜜穴，笑叹道：“妹妹真是朵出水芙蓉，怎么都流不完的。”

“哥哥……也不是第一天知道吧。”高潮过后的幸村轻轻喘着气，也懒得否认真田的言语调戏。她在地毯上躺了一会，翻身爬到真田身前，主动抚弄起他青筋暴涨的肉棒。真田的尺寸放在西方也是傲视群雄的级别，幸村的手在女性中已不算小，也只能堪堪握住粗壮的柱身。

从少女时代第一次看到真田的裸体起，幸村就觉得他的阴茎很美——没错，就是单纯的美，从比例到形状都是，即使用最苛刻的审美眼光去看待也挑不出一丝错——尤其是在勃起之后，柱身上那一条条清晰的脉络会散发出抵挡不住的生命力，诱惑她一步步靠近，心甘情愿堕入情欲的陷阱，再也无法逃脱。

那美丽的物件，附着在同样美丽的身体上，叫她移不开眼睛。

她低头啄吻柱身几下，又小心地含了一会儿那伞状的顶端，起身朝真田分开双腿，主动掰开那处湿润的所在，微笑着朝他递出邀请：“哥哥可以进来了。”

双腿间的隐秘处泛着剔透的水光被看得一览无余，真田让幸村把腿缠在他的腰上，随后深吸一口气，长驱直入。

“哥哥！”幸村惊叫一声，抱紧了真田的脖子，分量十足的东西一瞬间撑满整条甬道。她下意识地在痛爽交织的快感中向后倒去，却被真田抢先揽住了腰背，勉强保持住坐着的姿势。真田没给她多少适应的时间，便开始有力地抽插，蜜穴在剧烈的摩擦中源源不断地渗出更多爱液，刚流到穴口就被撞成黏滑的白沫，沾得到处都是。

翻天覆地的交合节奏弄得幸村思绪混乱。她摇头晃脑，浑浑噩噩低下头，一口咬住了真田的喉结。这一行为被真田视作赤裸裸的挑衅，他使劲压下幸村的腰窝，让两人结合得更加紧密，只恨不能把两颗饱胀的囊袋也一并塞进去。

“啊！啊！哥哥……轻……轻一点！”幸村被顶得受不了，想要挣脱逃跑，却被真田的大手死死钳制，软糯的乳房被迫贴着真田的胸肌，在两人的身体间抖动不停。真田仿佛一头失去理智的野兽，贪婪地嗅闻幸村的脖子、手臂，最后张口叼住她的乳头，狠命地撕咬拉扯。

幸村用仅存的力气推开真田埋在自己胸前的脑袋，真田还没反应过来，就被她反客为主捧住脑袋吻了上来。

唾液交换的舌吻比身下的交媾更显色气。两条灵活的舌头在真田口腔里中死命交缠，和着抽插的节奏张弛有度。每吮吻一下对方的舌头，幸村下身就比先前夹得更紧，极致的温润层层包裹着真田的肉棒，吸得他双腿发麻，欲仙欲死，最终承受不住欲望的夹击，一声嘶吼把幸村推倒在地毯上，积攒许久的性欲化作浓稠的精液，喷洒在幸村身体深处。

浓重的情事过后，两人都气喘吁吁，疲惫不堪。真田在地毯上趴了会，艰难地起身，下楼拿来了毛巾和吹风机。

幸村撑着脑袋侧卧在地毯上，毫不留情地嘲笑道：“哥哥的腿在打颤呢，果然年纪大了就是不行。”

“嗯，近期缺乏锻炼，”真田揉了一把她白嫩的屁股，一本正经道，“起来我给你擦擦身体，吹头发也要吹干，不然会感冒。”

“那哥哥抱我起来啊。”

真田无奈，只好用厚毛巾裹住她的身体，拦腰将她抱起。撒娇得逞的幸村心情好极了，啪嗒一口亲在真田脸上：“果然还是哥哥对我最好了。”

两人来到卧室，真田让幸村坐在自己大腿上，默默地替她吹起头发。幸村依偎在他怀里，调皮地把玩起他的锁骨。真田不禁黑了脸：“在给你吹头发，不要这样玩。”

幸村却对他的话置若罔闻，低声道：“哥哥，下个月，赤也就十岁了呢。”

“啊，时间过得真的很快。”

“到时候哥哥会来加州吧。虽然我们不能像其他父母那样，给赤也办一场盛大的生日派对，但……一家人一起过生日，总还是可以的吧。”

“我会来的，你放心。”

而后幸村便沉默了，任真田仔细地吹干自己那头茂密的蓝紫色卷发，又在她发梢处抹了些坚果油。悉心打理后的长发垂落腰际，宛如上好的丝缎，光亮顺滑。

“好了，我们去床上睡吧。”真田满意地摸了摸自己的劳动成果，嗯，手感真的很不错。

“弦一郎哥哥……”幸村迷迷糊糊地喊了他一声，在他怀里大大方方地翻了个面。

原来已经睡着了啊。看来为了母亲的后事，真的是很累了。

真田有些心疼地摸摸她的脸，抱着她上了床。

他知道幸村向来浅眠，也很缺乏安全感，所以在厚厚的被子里仍不肯松开拥着她的手。

“睡吧，我会一直在。”

他悄悄抚平怀中人入睡后依然微皱的眉头，在她额间落下清浅的一吻。


End file.
